Mr. Chef
Mr. Chef (Or simpily Chef) is a character that appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Appears to have a round torso wearing light blue pants, black shoes, a chef red glove, holding a spatula, sleeved gray shirt, gray chef uniform with the word C h e f on it, along with a moustashe, hair and the chef hat. Voice Appears to have a Sam voice with 84 pitch and 146 speed. Mechanics Mr. Chef starts in the cafeteria, if the player comes to his kitchen at the front of the cafeteria exit, his minigame starts, to finish his minigame the player have to give him the ingredients what he said, if the player gives Mr. Chef all 3 ingredients correctly he will give the player a quarter. If the player does not come to help him for any minute, Mr. Chef will leave the cafeteria and search the player to help him, if Mr. Chef catches the player when searching he will teleport to the player in the kitchen along himself. If Mr. Chef is searching for any minute he will come back to the cafeteria and wait for the player. If the player give all 3 ingredients incorrectly to Mr. Chef, Mr. Chef will be very angry and to something bad to the player, he will teleport to Baldi or slow him down for 1 minute. However, if the player does this in Nightmare mode, Mr. Chef will be his corrupted form, instead of teleporting the player to Baldi, Baldi will caught the player, instead of slowing him down, Mr. Chef will kill the player by cooking the player, restarting the game to the start. If Mr. Chef sees The Tomato in the halls, he will chase the Tomato. When found the tomato, will bring in the kitchen and turn it into tomato sauce. Quotes Main Quotes: Thank you for coming to help me, little chef. - When coming to help him. The first food ingredient is... - Telling the player to give Mr. Chef the ingredient. Great! - When giving the correct ingredient to Mr. Chef. Good. - Ditto The second food ingredient is... - Telling the player to give Mr. Chef the ingredient. The last food ingredient is... - Ditto. Why can't you help me? Anyway, lets go. - When catching the player when searching. Oops, a mistake, t-try again - When giving the wrong ingredient. Oh, what a mistake, try again - Ditto. Thank you for helping, um, yeah, umm, h-heres a quarter, for your hard work. - Congratulating the player and giving the quarter to the player. You good chef. - When the player finishes the minigame. You not good chef - Ditto but mistaked 1. You bad chef. - Ditto but mistaked 2. You so terrible chef! I should do something bad to you, you punishment is... - When you give all 3 incorrectly. Teleporting you to Baldi! - Punishing you. Slowing you down! - Ditto. Wow, Wow! I need you for my sauce. - When grabbing the Tomato Ingredients: ...Pepper. ..Potato. ...Tomato. ...Banana. ...Apple. ...Rat. ...Cheese. ...Chocolate. ...Lemon. ...Donut. ...Meat. ...Cream. ...Aubergine. ...Eggplant. ...Egg. Gallery Mr. Chef.png|Chef when happy. Chef Unhappy Idle.png|Chef appearing to be a bit upset (when the player messes up). Chef Neutral.png|Chef in his Neutral Expression. Chef_Peeved.png|Chef in his Peeved Form (When you continue to screw up several times). Chef Peeved Talk.gif|Chef scolding the player for being a terrible chef. Chef Unhappy Talk.gif|Chef, a little bit upset due to the player messing up a couple times). Chef Talk.gif|Chef talking to the player / congratulating the player. (When first meeting him or not messing up). 5678.png|Him Grabbing The Tomato. mr. chef Poster.png|Chef detention poster Mr Chef In-Game.png|Mr. Chef, as he appears in-game. Mr Chef Minigame.png|Mr. Chef mini-game, when the player interacts with him. Trivia * His behaviour, mechanics and quotes and similar/based off Mr. Mix from Advanced Education with Viktor Strobovski. * He does not have a corrupted version of himself a name. * The kitchen is at the front of the cafeteria exit. * This is the 3rd character based off a chef. * He calls the player a Chef. * Rat, Cream, Lemon and Donut are not really ingredients, but they assumed to be. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Chefs Category:School Staff Category:Angry Ralsei seal of approval Category:Angry Ralsei stamp of approval